Angel Eyes
by lemonadeskies
Summary: He never realized how much he needed her until she was almost gone. He was drenched with guilt. Fear. Would he be able to tell her his feelings in time? Or has his angel disappeared? Oneshot: SoraNaminé


**Angel Eyes**

**Sora&Namin****é**

**Author's Note**  
Hey! Second oneshot, woo-hoo! I adore Sora x Naminé. I know this isn't a canon pairing, but I still like them none-the-less. They're absolutely adorable together! :3 All right, read, review, & enjoy!

* * *

Sora's blue eyes had a hard look in them.

"Hi, Sora," said Naminé, his guardian angel, appearing out of nowhere. "Are you ok? You seem a little down."

Naminé was an Angel sent from Heaven to protect Sora, ever since he had locked the door to Kingdom Hearts. The two were close friends. Naminé was working hard to become a Rank A Angel. When she became a Rank A Angel, she had the choice of becoming human once more. Currently, she was only a Rank B.

"Leave me alone," grumbled Sora. Naminé sighed and stroked his brown spikes. "Sorry," apologized Sora. "It's just...I...I hate it that Riku's going out with Kairi." Naminé smiled sympathetically.

"It'll be all right," Naminé comforted. "Sometimes we just need to do the unthinkable to make the one's we love the most happy. In this case, Kairi should go out with Riku."

"But I love her!" cried Sora, tears starting to stream down his face. "I always have!"

"I know. Just give it some time," said Naminé.

"I don't want to give it some time..." sighed Sora. "I wanna be with her." Naminé looked at his sad, tear-stained face and sighed. She knew what she had to do.

"Sora," said Naminé, firmly. "I am your guardian angel. Therefore I need to make you happy. I'll help you attract Kairi. But then what would happen to Riku? He's your best friend. Think about his feelings."

"I just want to be happy," Sora closed his eyes, letting a few more tears fall. "Why can't I just be happy for once?"

"Life is not about making ourselves happy Sora," Naminé said, quietly. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "It's about creating our image and making our close ones feel loved. But...I do intend to make you happy."

She took a seat next to Sora and gave him a tiny smile. "If you don't become happy, I'll never be a Rank A Angel. I need to turn in my Angel report about you soon. Ok?"

"Ok," said Sora, wiping away the last of his tears. "I'll try to be happy. I'll wait for her."

_I'll wait for you too_, Naminé thought, sadly. Never would she tell Sora her feelings she had bottled up inside about him.

**"Life is not about making ourselves happy..."**

-

x x x x x x x x

-

"H-hi Kairi," said Sora, a little nervous. His palms started to sweat. He needed to tell Kairi his feelings. "Listen...I--"

"No...wait," interrupted Kairi. "I'm sorry about me and Riku. I really am. I just hope that it's ok with you..." Sora stared at her. He finally forced a smile.

"No problem at all," strained Sora. The smile was starting to make his face hurt. Kairi gave him a quick hug, saying how much of a good friend he was.

"So what'd you wanna tell me?" she asked, beaming.

What'd I want to tell you? Sora thought. How I loved you? How I hate it you and Riku are going out? How you were my ray of hope and now it's gone?

"Just..." Sora began. Naminé's words flew into his head. "Just...how happy I am you and Riku got together."

"Really? Thanks, Sora! You really are my best friend!" Kairi cried. She glanced down at her slim, silver watch. "Oh! Sorry, I have to go meet Riku at the movies. Wanna come?"

"Nah," Sora shook his head. "Have fun." Kairi gave him one last smile before waving and dashing off. When had she ever looked that happy before? Tears pricked Sora's eyes. He plopped down on the sandy white beach and stared out at the ocean. Who cared what Naminé thought? He'd get Kairi to himself. Angry, Sora chucked a seashell out into the deep blue sea.

"Are you ok?" asked a soft, recognizable voice.

"Yes." said Sora, coldly.

"I'm so sorry," said Naminé, timidly.

"Just leave me alone," grumbled Sora. "I don't care what you say. Kairi's going to be mine."

"But Sora--"

"No!" cried Sora. "I love her! She's mine! Not Riku's!" He looked at Naminé with such fierceness she gasped with alarm.

"S-sora," she stuttered. "What's wrong? I just want to make you happy." she whimpered.

"Happy?" Sora demanded. "Do I look happy? I'm not! You want to make me happy? Then go away!" Sora snapped. He got up and stormed back to his house. He never looked back. He didn't feel the least bit guilty. Little did he know the girl who loved him the most was crying.

-

x x x x x x x x

-

The next morning, Sora started feeling guilty. I shouldn't have yelled at her yesterday, he thought, sadly. "Naminé?" he called out. Usually his angel would appear in a few seconds. No answer. "Naminé?" he asked, again.

Silence.

"Naminé? Come on. I'm sorry, ok? Please come out." Sora pleaded.

Still no answer. Sora was starting to get worried.

"Naminé? I said I was sorry. Please stop playing around." He got out of bed.

Nothing.

"Oh my God," said Sora, dumbly. "She's...gone." As fast as he could, he threw on a shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He raced out to the street, wide eyed. "Naminé!" he screamed. "Naminé!"

It was silent.

_God help me_, Sora gulped. "Naminé! Naminé! Naminé!" he continued to scream until his voice became hoarse. _No..._he cried inside. _No! How could I have lost her...? She's always been there for me...comforted me...always trying to get me to do the right thing. She's done nothing wrong!_

Tears started to slip out as Sora slowed down to a walk. She isn't just my guardian angel. She's the one I need the most. He looked up at the sky and noticed it was the exact color or Naminé's eyes. Was Naminé there, right now? Had she really left him?

"Naminé," he whispered, fresh tears coming out. "Don't leave me." _Because...because I've fallen for you...and I always want to be by your side._

"Sora?" asked a voice. He turned around.

"Naminé!" he cried, throwing his arms around her. Her cheeks turned a faint red. "Naminé! Naminé!" sobbed Sora, his eyes producing tears. Tears of relief...anxiety...happiness...

"What's wrong?" asked Naminé. "I was just dropping off my report. Did you and Riku get into a fight about Kairi? I'm so sorry."

"No, no," sniffed Sora, brushing tears away. He had found her. She was here. "I was…scared."

"Scared?" Naminé asked. She gave Sora confused look.

"Yes. I was scared that you had left me," Sora admitted. "I…" Sora closed his eyes, letting a tear slip out. "I'll never be happy without you. I always want to be by your side, Naminé." Naminé gasped.

"W-what?" she asked. "No you don't! Sora, you love Kairi, remember?" Naminé choked out. It was so hard for her to say this, knowing this was the truth.

"No," Sora shook his head. "I never loved Kairi. I think…she was just the girl who I thought I fell in love with. When really, the girl I actually love was right here all along." He touched Naminé's cheek. "I love you Naminé." He looked in his Angel's eyes with a loving look in his own.

"Sora," whispered Naminé. "I love you too."

Sora leaned in…

And there was no way he would ever lose her again.

Because she was his hope, his faith, his comfort.

His Angel.

* * *

**Author's Note**  
I hope you're practically choking on the fluffiness. Yay FLUFF! No future chapters or epilogue to this, but there will be more Sora x Naminé oneshots coming soon. Hope you liked it!

**Reviews** are loved.


End file.
